


Love and destroy

by KJPetsch



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Love, Songfic, Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPetsch/pseuds/KJPetsch
Summary: WandaVision - love and destroy.(New WandaVision song. Franz Ferdinand cover)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 6





	Love and destroy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Franz Ferdinand too. This song about unusual couple.

I'm so free I could lacerate  
Rip the robes right off my chest  
Fly high above the Westview's sky  
I'm going to rip, rip, I'll never rest  
I'm going to meet you at midnight  
I'm going to meet you at midnight  
You see  
I'm not used to living alone  
I going to learn how to live or I’ll die

WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy

I'm so free as I'm naked  
Shining silver under the moon  
I am above Westview's sky  
I'm gonna rip, rip, my love soon  
I'm going to meet you at midnight  
I'm going to meet you at midnight  
You see  
I'll forget about living alone  
As I learn how to live and to die

WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy

I'm so free as I meet you  
Welcoming people, you are Queen of the ball  
It's dark beneath the Westview's sky  
But you give, you give me it all  
I'm here with you at midnight  
I'm here with you at midnight  
You see  
I forget about living alone  
As I learn, how to live and to die

WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy  
WandaVision - Love and Destroy


End file.
